


Sam's Moonstone Case

by allthebeautifulthings9828



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Disability, Disabled Character, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Men of Letters Bunker, Necklaces, Physical Disability, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, Romance, Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthebeautifulthings9828/pseuds/allthebeautifulthings9828
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has been building the Men of Letters archives with new types of psychics. He never counted on falling for one of his new research cases and he doesn't know what to do about it. They're both misfits who count themselves as freaks, but if they don't crack each other's defensive walls, they'll never get anywhere. (This may end up having a few more parts if it's received well. I wrote this after a conversation with fellow fans about how now is a good time for Sam to find the second love of his life. I based this love interest on an exaggerated version of me because, well, I ship me with him. I also don't feel like people in wheelchairs get enough romance in fictional storytelling. This is my way of bringing diversity to the Supernatural universe.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's Moonstone Case

A constrained glimpse of a smile twitched her lips, painted in a pale pink shade--glossy but never fussy. She studied the fear in Sam's downturned hazel eyes as he stared back at her, unblinking.

"I thought you had more prowess with women than this," she said through a thinly veiled smirk.

"None of 'em have been ... like you," he replied haltingly.

None like her. Of course. If she had a dime for each moment a man looked at her that way or said those words, she wouldn't live in a tiny basement apartment.

Generations of empathic abilities in her genes afforded her the ability to feel what he felt and her lips twitched once more with the urge to smile. It shouldn't have amused her but it did. For such a strong, capable, skilled hunter, Sam Winchester certainly shrank like a flower in a drought when his emotions veered off in an unexpected direction.

"You're conflicted," she surmised.

He averted his eyes and his mouth flattened into a pensive line. "Stop reading me."

"Stop being so obvious," she retorted.

Sam leaned back in his chair and heaved a sigh, his impossibly long legs framing the corner of hers as if he meant to cage her there. And then, just as quickly, he pitched forward again and leaned his forearm across the arm of her chair. They always leaned on her chair that way when they wanted to flirt or explore  _that_ possibility but couldn't quite move past what she was ... who she was ... how she looked.

Frustrated, she changed the subject. "You know, your brother and the angel--"

"--I know," he cut her off with a raised hand. "Everybody knows. They think they're good at hiding it but--"

"--But their attraction bleeds through," she said, finishing the thought.

"Yeah."

Sam already drove her nuts and that was how she knew she cared entirely too much. She simply never let herself get attached, ever. Once people understood the reality of her life, they stammered, made excuses, and her phone always stopped ringing.

The only reason Sam wanted to hang around her was to witness the  _other_ reality of her life. Their early meetings involved demonstrations and taking notes on her family history. He even went out and bought a pink binder to contain her Men of Letters case file in an archival color she liked best. It was just a means of winning her over to perform on demand, she assumed. But the way he looked at her slowly changed over months and there they sat, close enough to kiss, but he never found himself attracted to  _something like her_ before. She scared him and enthralled him all at once.

And she was getting tired of being his little performing monkey. Not so long as they spent more and more time staring at each other like idiots.

"I gotta go," she blurted. "Can I have my necklace back?"

"What?" He blinked dumbly.

"It's in your pocket."

He huffed and shook his head. " _Stop reading me_."

" _Stop being so obvious then_ ," she repeated through clenched teeth.

Reluctantly, Sam stood and fished out the moonstone pendant from his jeans pocket. He rounded the back of her chair, draped the chain around her neck, and fumbled with his enormous hands to clasp it securely beneath her heavy auburn hair. Though the chain had been with him for investigation for days, the moonstone pendant immediately took on a luminous teal glow as it rested below her collarbones. The pendant knew its rightful owner.

"I couldn't get it to light up for me at all," he commented. Fingers lingered in her hair far longer than necessary.

"I told you it wouldn't," she said. "It wasn't meant for you and you're not of my genetic line. It knows you're not a psychic."

"You're more than a psychic." His hands fell on her narrowed shoulders.

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Am I?" There were a lot of words people like him used for people like her. _Inspirational_ chief among them. A poster child for never letting life's challenges get people down. The truth was she was a freak twice over, and Sam above all others understood that deep down, if he could just get past what he saw on the surface.

Sam managed to make the sturdy old Art Deco chair in the bunker library look flimsy as he sank into it again. Those legs framed the corner of her own chair and his arm leaned on the same arm of her chair, resuming that subconscious way of his in keeping her there.

"You don't have to go," he said.

She offered a half-smile and tilted her head. "Yeah, I do. This is getting a little too complicated for me. I've been here before and I know where it's going."

Silence fell between them. She thought of Dean and how long it took him to work past the fact that Castiel wasn't like him. They thought they were so clever in hiding the change in their relationship but she knew he'd lied to all of them just to go find the fallen angel in Idaho. Then when he returned, she witnessed it all through his eyes whether she wanted to or not--that was the trouble with her powers. She just didn't think she had Castiel's fortitude to stand by for so many years waiting for a Winchester to correctly identify an emotion. If it didn't happen now, it wouldn't happen at all.

Unfortunately, the moonstone around her neck glowed brighter like a blazing neon sign saying, "You idiot! I'm frustrated!" Only when her emotions remained calm and collected did the glow fade away to an ordinary necklace.

It fell out of her mouth before she could stop herself. "You know, just because I'm in a wheelchair and I have freak powers doesn't mean I'm not a woman."

Sam's eyes went wide. "I-I know that." His politically correct nature recoiled thinking he offended her.

"Do you?" Her voice never rose. It didn't have to. The words cut through the issue enough on their own. "I agreed to let you build a case on me for future Men of Letters research but now I know you care for me. Maybe you like knowing another freak because you used to have powers like mine. I dunno. But you care for me, yet you still look at me like you're gonna break me or you're waiting for this chair to reach out and bite you or something. You're not going to catch it if you get too close, okay? Don't tell me what a great girl I am and that I'm the best friend you ever had--blah, blah, blah. Broken record. If you care for me, then--"

Blackness clamped down on her vision as her eyes instinctively closed. Faint aftershave flooded her senses and rough stubble scratched at her tender skin. Only then did she realize Sam swallowed away her wall of defense with his kiss.

"Do you always have to argue with me?" he murmured.

Dazed, she felt herself shrug a bit. "You're not a subtle guy."


End file.
